


This isn't How You're Supposed to Play Quidditch

by Classyunicorn



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Another sequel because I love their bantering that much, Choi Soobin is so annoying, Cute Huening Kai, Cute Rivalry, Established Relationship, Gryffindor Choi Soobin, M/M, Seeker Choi Soobin, Seeker Huening Kai, Seriously though poor Hyuka, Slytherin Huening Kai, Sookai wins as always, Whipped Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classyunicorn/pseuds/Classyunicorn
Summary: Then Soobin smiledthatsmile.Andthatsmile that was Kai's cue to get away from Soobin while he still can.Thatsmile was Soobin's way of saying,"I'm coming to get you. You can try to run away, but you know I'll catch you, so there really is no use in trying".





	This isn't How You're Supposed to Play Quidditch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! After years I'm finally back with another sequel for my Sookai!HPAU~ There's a request to make this as a full-length story with chapters and all but I don't think I have the motivation (and time lol) so let's just settle with some little onshot here and there okay? Anyway, here's another reminder:
> 
> Huening Kai - 5th Year Slytherin  
Choi Soobin - 7th Year Gryffindor  
Choi Yeonjun - 7th Year Gryffindor  
Choi Beomgyu - 5th Year Hufflepuff  
Taehyun - 5th Year Ravenclaw
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! Sookai always wins :p

Huening Kai slumped on his broom and looked around the Quidditch field with lazy, but focused eyes.

"Found it yet?" he said dully as his boyfriend slash rival, Choi Soobin, returned from his roundabout in the dim field.

"Nope." said the boy in question and Kai dropped his head in silent frustration.

A Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Slytherin had started eons ago, and the neither of the two seekers has found the Golden Snitch to date. The rest of the team had given up when they tied at 450 points each, and agreed that the winner will be decided when the Snitch is found. As enjoyable as the game was, they really weren't very keen on playing after 12 hours of flying around and shooting really heavy balls in high hoops. The two Seekers were still on their brooms flying around listlessly, as an audience full of yawning wizards and witches watched on with dissipating interest.

"Dammit, where the hell is it?!" Kai finally burst angrily as he stopped in mid-air. "That blasted thing must've flown away to some place, _any place_ other than this damn field!"

Soobin smiled as Kai breathed heavily, cheeks turning a light shade of pink in his chagrin. He flew to his lover and when he was near enough, whispered; "You know, Taehyun was right. You look really adorable when you're angry."

Kai turned to him with narrowed eyes and pouted, "I do _not _look _adorable. _And if you dare say that again I will definitely be angry, but will come nowhere _close_ to _adorable_."

Soobin chuckled and flew away, leaving Kai with an additional irritation as he did.

Kai 'hmphed' and spun away in the opposite direction, muttering something about his 'manliness' and stupid boyfriends who don't respect said 'manliness'. How dare him. Kai was a Huening through and through and a Huening like him was _anything_ but _adorable_. The pureblood sighed and turned his sight below, watching jealously at the other players who were comfortably sitting on the grass, and muttered more things about useless teammates and really soft-looking grass.

"It does look really tempting to come down, doesn't it?" Soobin commented as if they had been having a conversation previously.

Kai was not one to appreciate this and said, "Well, after having my ass perched on a broom for God knows how long, that would be very likely wouldn't it? And will you stop sneaking up on people like that? I have this thing I'd like to refer to as personal space, you know."

"I only sneak up on_ you_,” Soobin said calmly as he flew closer. “And besides, I can do whatever I want in this field. The air didn't exactly put up a special barrier around you that had your name on it."

Kai rolled his eyes and retorted, "The world you grew up in must have had no decency or anything of the same range as that, did it?"

"I'd like to think so. Then you wouldn't have to blame me for doing what I'm about to do."

Then Soobin smiled _that _smile.

_And__ that_ smile that was Kai's cue to get away from Soobin while he still can. _That _smile was Soobin's way of saying, _"I'm coming to get you. You can try to run away, but you know I'll catch you, so there really is no use in trying"._

Soobin's previous words really weren't really necessary because he had already put on _that _smile. Kai shifted his broom away from Soobin with the cautiousness of a man in danger of being bitten by a snake. Slowly, as to not to break into a chase.

"I'll go look for the Snitch." Kai said urgently when Soobin moved closer, all signs of anger converted to panic.

"Do you know how hard it is to be in the same airspace as you are, and not be able to touch you?" Soobin said with _that _smile, paying no heed to Kai's prior statement.

"Actually, I don't.” Kai said coolly, though he edged a bit farther from his opponent. “Not all of us are horny Seekers who seek more than they're supposed to."

Soobin chuckled. _Loudly._

"Good one."

"Thank you."

"It won't change the inevitable though. I'm still going to come for you."

"This is a large field, Soobin-hyung. You could go on chasing me for hours."

"I'm not tired."

"Me neither. So don't expect me to just fall into your arms."

"I have a Firebolt."

"So?"

Soobin _smiled_.

"It's a fast broom. I also have this tiny thing called determination in addition to that. With those, it isn't impossible for you to 'just fall into my arms'."

_"Dream on."_

And in two seconds Kai had zoomed off with Soobin tailing not very far behind. The audience restored their enthusiasm as the two became mere blurs in the field. Kai smiled as the air rushed past him. Soobin was definitely dreaming if he thought that he could—

"The Snitch!"

Okay, so it was either Kai was _really_ stupid or Soobin had a hidden talent for acting and extremely convincing voice alteration. Kai would have liked to believe it was the latter, because of his Huening pride that put the highest mountain to shame, and all.

But either way, the result was the same. The moment the words reached Kai's ears, he automatically sped to where Soobin was racing toward. And the very second his broom touched the earth, he stumbled in a manner with as less grace as possible. He could have tried to _not _fall onto the grass, and was rather thankful when something prevented his face from kissing the green things, and held on tightly to whatever he could. It all happened so fast that his mind went temporarily blank.

"What the hell?" Kai had said before he realized his stupid, stupid, _stupid_ mistake.

Why would Soobin share the knowledge of where the Snitch was? Of course, all Soobin wanted was to get him at an arm's length and the opportunity for a snog session.

_Oh crap._

Kai averted his eyes from the green things only to find Soobin's face a foot away, and then he realized something that made him want to perform the Avada Kedavra curse on himself. He was caught about the waist by the other boy's arm, with his own hands clinging on to the red robes. You could describe it as that, or you could say that Huening Kai fell into Choi Soobin's arms.

Kai let go of the cloth and fidgeted with all his fidgeting power. Soobin struggled to keep Kai from getting away. Kai cursed and Soobin merely smiled. All that movement made the couple fall onto dewy grass and he looked up in time Soobin caged him between his arms. He was hovering on top of a highly disoriented boy, his knees on either side of his waist and his hands trapping the brunette head.

"Get off me—"

"No."

"I said _g_et__ off—"

Soobin's lips came crashing down. Kai sagged and squirmed and sighed and eventually melted into the kiss, just like Soobin knew he would. He even started to close his eyes, but not before a flash of gold came to view. His eyelids shot open and when he looked above Soobin's head he could have laughed.

Well, Kai could have, if the boy on top of him wasn't kissing him senseless.

So he just reached above Soobin's raven head in a daze and caught the Golden Snitch.

The stands went even wilder than they have when Soobin tackled him, and the announcer seemed to have realized what his job was when his voice declared:

_"And Huening Kai has caught the Snitch! That's one hundred and fifty more points to Slytherin who has officially won this match!"_

Soobin pulled away when the whistle was blown. Kai expected him to say that he was a cheating bastard who didn't know what the word fairness meant, but what he received was another chaste kiss on his pink lips and _that_ smile again.

God, he _loved_ that dimpled smile so much.

"Congratulations." Soobin said before he bent down lower to whisper in a rough voice that came out as nothing but suggestive, "I think a celebration is in order, don’t you think, Hyuka?"

* * *

Fin.


End file.
